El peor dia
by Ubita
Summary: ¿nunca has tenido de esos dias cuando nada te sale bien y todos se proponen en traumatizarte? Bueno, bella tiene ese dia.¿Conversaciones con Em, amiga de Rose, Jas y sus sentimientos? Bella sobrevivira? Mucho Humor. M por bromas y conversaciones
1. Chapter 1

Okey, se me vino la idea a la cabeza y no la podia dejar pasar xD. Se que estoy con Amor de Carretera junto con la Lili y Vacaciones ¿Infernales? Con la vale pero no me podia contener. Será un mini fic lleno de mis locuras y tratando de retratar lo que te pasa en esos días en que todo te sale mal. Espero que les guste =)

El peor Día

Summary: ¿Nunca has tenidos días en donde todo te sale mal? ¿En donde parece que todos se pusieron en tu contra para hacerte la vida un poquito mas extraña? Eso es lo que le pasa a Bella, un dia en donde cualquier cosa puede ocurrir. ¿Conversaciones con Emmet? ¿Ser amiga de Rose? ¿Qué Jasper se meta con tu estado de animo? Y lo mas importante ¿Dónde están Edward y Alice y que tanto tendrán que ver con todo esto? Solo esperemos que Bella pueda soportar el dia. Ranking M por conversaciones o bromas.

Parte uno: LAS MALDITAS NOTAS Y CONVERSACIONES EXTRAÑAS

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, la razón había dormida en una posición extraña, casi parecía a la niña de la película del exorcista. Comencé a desperezarme pero no sentí a ese cuerpo frio que me encantaba sentir por las mañanas. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente para encontrarme con un papelito de esos post-it pegado en mi frente. ¿Acaso Edward creía que era tan inepta para darme cuenta que me había dejado un recado sino me lo pegaba en la frente? Bueno afrontémoslo, quizás no. Patético, si pero así era yo, no podía hacer nada con eso. Me lo saque para poder leerlo. Su fina y elegante caligrafía me hacían sentir como en casa, por Dios estaba tan perdida y endemoniadamente enamorada de mi vampiro que hasta la caligrafía, la simple caligrafía hacia que mi corazón latiese desbocado en mi pecho.

_Bella:_

_Tuve que salir a hacer unas diligencias, volveré lo más pronto posible. No te preocupes, aunque tu __trasto_ , o sea camioneta no funcione, alguno de mis hermanos pasara por ti. Te amo, cuídate y pronto te veré.

Siempre tuyo.

Edward.

P.D: Charlie dejo otra nota pegada en tu puerta, por si no te das cuenta.

Termine de leer el mensaje y fruncí mi seño. O sea, empecemos, primero le dice a mi camioneta un trasto, para luego darme la noticia que había otra nota pegada en mi puerta. Acaso no me podía dar el beneficio de la duda, difícilmente no la notaria. Y hablando de mi camioneta, la cual dejo de funcionar por extrañas razones, a las cuales algún Cullen, en especial mi amado Edward de seguro estaba metido. Hasta Jake se había visto algo raro cuando la reviso. No creía que también él tuviera algo que ver con eso. Pero quien sabía, yo no podía entender a ese par. Un día se trataban como perros y gatos, bueno en realidad como perro y vampiro, para luego ser civilizados casi rallando la línea de amistad. Suspire, pero por lo menos algún Cullen vendría por mí. Así no tendría que llamar a Charlie para decirle que me fuera a dejar a la escuela. El solo hecho de tener que llegar en la patrulla de policía me hacia estremecerme. ¿Acaso que le diría? Papi, Edward no va a poder ir a dejarme, me dejo una nota cuando dormía, a claro, por si no lo sabías Edward es un vampiro y se mete a mi cuarto todas las noches cuando tu duermes. No, no serbia eso y todos sabían que era pésima actriz y de seguro terminaría desembuchando toda la verdad.

Vi la hora, las 7.30, genial, estaba bien para la escuela, ya que entraba a las 9. Me podría dar un relajo hoy. Fui a ver la puerta para ver la nota de Charlie.

_Bella:_

_Tuve que salir temprano, me cambiaron un turno. Pero no te preocupes, tu desayuno está en la mesa, espero que te vaya bien en la escuela y hoy. Además hice la colada, compre los abarrotes y para la cena, ya la tengo. Nos vemos luego_

_Charlie._

Hey, wait a minute. Desde cuando Charlie hace la colada, me deja el desayuno y compra los abarrotes. Y además tiene la cena para lo noche. Acaso estoy en la dimensión desconocida. Todo era demasiado raro para mí. Bueno digamos que mi día no empezó tan normal. Fui al baño para prender la ducha mientras volvía a mi cuarto para buscar mi ropa. Pero la sorpresa cuando volví a mi cuarto y me volví a fijar en la hora. ¿¡Las 8.30!? ¿Cómo diablos me perdí una hora de mi existencia? Bueno quizás de primera la vi antes. Asique me tire de una a mi armario para sacar mi ropa cuando que NO TENIA NADA DE ROPA, ¿Dónde ESTA MI ROPA? JURO QUE AYER ESTABA TODA. Pero solo un nombre se me vino a la mente. Alice. Maldito duende hiperactivo que tiene la manía de cambiarme el look. Cuando ya estaba a punto de golpearme contra el mueble, me encontré con otra notita. ¿ES QUE HOY ES EL DIA DE JODER A BELLA CON LAS ESTUPIDAS NOTITAS? A DONDE ME FIJO HAY UNA NOTA PEGADA. Que desesperación. Y que sorpresa, era el maldito leprechaun.

_Bells:_

_Si no te diste cuenta, era hora de cambiar tu guardarropa. Lo sé, soy genial y sé que me amaras por eso. Lo veo. Bueno como no te podía dejar sin nada para ir al instituto, te deje una muda de ropa. Y LA USARAS SEÑORITA, ¿ESTA CLARO?, SINO CONOCERAS LA FURIA DE MARIE ALICE BRANDON CULLEN._

_Te veo luego cuñadita._

_Tu duende favorito._

Arrugue la nota y la tire al suelo, saque la ropa para verla y lo que vi casi me da un ataque al corazón. Era un jeans demasiado apretado, mucho más de lo que yo ocupaba. De seguro mi trasero se notaria totalmente y la camiseta demasiado pegada y con escote. ¿Yo con escote? Alice se volvió loca. Cuando volví a mirar, una gran sonrisa se cruzo por mi cara, por lo visto Alice había dejado algo de mi ropa olvidada. No lo pensé dos veces y me fui con eso a la ducha. Pero para mi suerte, la había dejado corriendo, asique rezaba para que me alcanzara para ducharme y lavarme el pelo. Cuando iba a mitad de mi lavado de pelo, el agua salió totalmente congelada. Esto no puede estar peor, asique a duras penas termine de asearme y salí hecha un muñeco de nieve de la ducha. Me dispuse a vestirme, poniéndome mi cómoda ropa normal, nada de cosas extrañas elegidas por Alice. Volví a mi cuarto echa una flecha para meter todo lo que tenía que llevar hoy para la escuela, faltaban 20 min para entrar a la escuela. Y si un Cullen venía a buscarme no llegaríamos tarde, ya que conducían como unos locos. De seguro seria Alice y me haría un espectáculo por no llevar su ropa. Cuando me disponía a bajar para desayunar algo rápido antes de salir me dieron unas ganas incontrolables de ir al baño. Fui a los apuros y la sorpresa que me lleve ¿ME LLEGO EL MALDITO PERIODO? ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR MEJOR Y PARA MAS MANCHE MIS PANTALONES. Si Alice se había llevado toda mi ropa, de seguro también la que Charlie había lavado. Respire profundo, me dirigí a buscar unas toallitas sanitarias, y me encontré CON OTRA MALDITA NOTA. La leí a regañadientes

_Bells, Bells_

_Te dije que te pusieras mi ropa, ahora perderás tiempo en cambiarte. Yo ya lo había visto, pero tú y tu testarudez. Deberías cambiar, seria por tu bien. Ahora espero que las uses._

_Besos Alice =)_

Duende te odio con todo mí ser, pero por lo menos aun me quedaba mi camiseta. Y estaba feliz de eso, pero cuando me estaba lavando las manos, un frasco de crema me cayó de lleno sobre la camiseta. Y por supuesto, otra nota pegada al pote.

_Ahora también te tendrás que cambiarte de camiseta. Todo pasa como yo lo veo y quiero. Asique a ponerse esa ropa señorita._

Maldito día. Debería de seguir acostada, cuando un bocinazo me saco de mis cavilaciones, apenas saque la cabeza por la ventana, ya que estaba solo en sujetador para gritar un YA VOOOOOOOOOOY. Sentí una risa como respuesta, ni me di tiempo para reconocer de cuál de todos era. Cuando termine de vestirme y al verme en el espejo, era una yo completamente nueva. Los pantalones eran un poco más bajos de los que normalmente ocupaba y me quedaban totalmente apretados, pero no me incomodaban. Relucían todas mis curvas, que creía inexistentes en mi y la camiseta, hacia dar la sensación de tener más busto. La ropa me gustaba, pero nunca se lo diría a Alice. Me acerque a mi mochila y agregue un paquete de toallas sanitarias debido a mi nueva situación. Llegue a la cocina y me di cuenta que mi desayuno ya no estaba, en vez de eso se encontraba una bolsa de papel. Con otra nota. ODIO LAS NOTAS, SI VEO OTRA MAS, JURO QUE MATARE A ALGUIEN.

_Estas atrasada. Ahí está tu desayuno. Te lo comes en el auto. Ya lo vi, pero llegaras a tiempo a clases. Te veo luego_

_La mejor de todo el mundo (Alice)_

Tome la bolsa y salí lo más rápido de mi casa, pero claro mi torpeza que no se había hecho presente hasta ahora. Me caí de trasero en el último peldaño de la entrada y escuche una gran risa proveniente del vehículo que me esperaba en la calzada. Claro tenía que ser Emmet gigantesco Jeep. Genial, nada más que genial, me tengo que ir con el gran oso al instituto. Y soportarlo en todo el camino, por lo menos era tarde y no sería tan largo el camino. Me pare a duras penas con la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Emmet ya me esperaba al lado de la puerta del copiloto para ayudarme a subir, pero seguía riéndose como tarado. Si los vampiros no necesitaran respirar de seguro se hubiese muerto de asfixia.

-Cállate Emmet- le dije lo mas enojada posible, pero el muy maldito siguió riéndose como si la vida dependiese de ello.

-Bella, si te hubieses visto. Tu pastosidad hace que mi eternidad sea muy graciosa. Cuando te transformen en vampiro sería muy bueno y gracioso que siguieras siendo patosa. Serias la primera vampira que no sabría coordinar bien sus pies.

-Solo limítate a subirme al jeep ¿Quieres?-ahora sí que estaba molesta. ¿Por qué Edward tenía que elegir justo este día para faltar?- ¿Dónde están los demás?-le pregunte al notar que éramos solos nosotros dos en el Jeep.

-Edward salió, Alice igual. Yo me ofrecí para ser tu chofer, Rose y Jasper van a llegar en el auto de ella. Asentí en respuesta hacia su información cuando me percate de la hora ¿Las 8.00?

-Emmet, ¿Está bien esa hora?

-Si, claro que sí. ¿Me lo preguntas por que en tu casa salían que iban a ser las nueve? Pues, como nunca podemos hablar tranquilamente, pensé en adelantar una hora tu reloj para poder hablar tranquilamente-Emmet estaba chiflado. ¿Hacer todo eso para poder hablar con su futura cuñada?

-Emmet-Comencé tranquilamente para luego explotar –HICISTE ESO APROPOSITO PARA PODER HABLAR CONMIGO, ¿ESTAS LOCO? CORRI PARA TODOS LADOS CREYENDO QUE ESTABA TARDE Y TU SOLO QUERIAS HABLAR. ¿ES QUE ACASO TE COSTABA MUCHO ENTRAR A MI CASA PARA PODER HABLAR SI ES LO QUE TANTO DESEABAS?

-Dios, mujer sí que tienes pulmones. Cuando tengas un orgasmo vas a hacer que todo Forks se dé cuenta-Si antes ahora estaba enojada, ahora estaba totalmente abochornada y sonrojada. Emmet siempre haciendo alusiones al sexo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela, el cual estaba totalmente vacío.

-Tenemos tiempo Bells, así que desayuna tranquilamente- él y su estúpida sonrisa. Todos los vampiros y su manía por sonreír tanto y tan relajado. Comencé a sacar mi desayuno y no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que comencé a comer.

-Entonces Bella. ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Edward?-levante una ceja inquisitivamente, ¿A qué venía todo esto?

-Bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Para saber. ¿En qué base van?

-¿QUE?-chille histérica-Que te importa Emmet

-Me importa porque eres como mi hermanita pequeña. No quiero que te de una combustión espontanea por estar desatendida. Mira que ambos sabemos que Edward esta chapado a la antigua, pero podemos convencerlo de que tuerza algunas de sus reglas. Mira que nada de sexo apesta.

-Emmet, en serio. Dejemos el tema, hablemos de cualquier cosa.

-Bueno, se podría decir que Edward te tiene desatendida. ¿Es verdad, o ya le quitaste el cinturón de castidad con el que nació?

-Emmet- me queje, es que no podía solo dejar el tema.

-Bueno, bueno. Aunque él no te haya tocado aun, ¿ya te has satisfecho tu misma? Digo, no hay nada malo en masturbarse, es algo normal. –Con ese comentario termine por escupir gran parte de la leche que estaba tomando, dejando un lluvia de leche en el vidrio delantero, pero Emmet no termino ahí, no Señor.-Yo lo hago ves que puedo, a menos que tenga a Rosalie cerca de ahí. No es lo mismo hacerlo uno mismo, a que alguien te de una mano o una chupadita de ayuda. ¿Tú me entiendes no?

Mi cara estaba en shock y de seguro mis ojos desorbitados. ¿De verdad Emmet me estaba preguntando, si yo….alguna vez…esto… eso mismo que había dicho?

-Y si necesitas ayuda, estoy más que dispuesto a darte algunos consejos de cómo o con que ayudarte. Hasta de seguro Rosalie te ayudaría. Ambos estamos algo cansados de la constante tensión sexual con la que Edward vive y que aparte cada vez que nos pongamos lujuriosos se ponga a despotricar contra medio mundo. Bueno quizás tú podrías darle el consejo de que se auto medique.

-Emmet por favor, cambiemos de tema. Mira que estoy traumándome y si de verdad querías hablar solo de eso, nunca más te voy a hablar en lo que me queda de mi existencia.

-Lo siento Bells. Pero alguien te tiene que dar la charla. No puedes andar por la vida sin saber todo con respecto a eso.

-Emmet, ya me han dado la plática. Y realmente no encuentro que tú seas el indicado para que me des consejos. Tu lo único que sabes hablar es de eso.

-Pero Bella, es por tu bien. Debes de estar bien informada. Mira que no quiero que te lleves una gran sorpresa al ver al pequeño Eddie. Bueno, contando que de pequeño no tiene nada. Ya verás lo bien que te la vas a gozar cuando quiera salir de su escondite. Bueno, no tiene nada que compararse con mi Elliot-dijo con un tono entre orgulloso y sexy-Rose nunca se ha quejado de cómo juega Elliot.-Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Tome mis cosas lo más rápido posible y me baje de un salto del Jeep.

-Emmet, se acabo la educación sexual con Bella. No estoy de humor con tener esta conversación antes de entrar a clases-le dije antes de cerrar de un golpe la puerta del Jeep.

-Pero Bella, bueno, no antes del instituto. ¡Pero apenas salgamos de clases, quedaras hecha la mejor en materia sexual, y vas a tener mucho que compartir con Edward! ¡Y estoy casi seguro que los orgasmos que lograras tener van a ser los mejores de tu vida, todo gracias a lo aprendido de mi y de Elliot!-Emmet estaba completamente loco, grito todo eso a los cuatro vientos, haciendo que todo se dieran vuelta ante sus gritos y me miraran con los ojos como platos. Pero lo que más llamo la intención fue ver la presencia de Jasper y Rosalie apoyados en el convertible de ella riéndose lo menos posible. Ambos al verme me dedicaron grandes sonrisas y se acercaron a saludarme con, ¿¡UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA!? Todo el mundo está loco hoy, desde cuando me tratan tan bien. Realmente este día el universo estaba en contra mío y lo peor, es que recién comenzaba.

Fran: Heeeeeeeeello gente, espero que les haya gustado tanto cmo a mi escribirlo. Espero sus reviews y no prometo una fecha para el prox cap, espero no tardarme tanto tanto. Muchos besitos a todos. Adiosin! Aaahhh!! Pronto tendrán nuevas historias mias, ya tengo dos ideas en mente jijij… adiosin!


	2. Chapter 2

Gente, si me demore y lo siento. No ando con tanta inspiracion, pero lo saque. Recien salido del horno y espero que les guste!! Los que leyeron Mi pequeña obsesion mi mas grande anhelo, les tengo la noticia de que si lo seguire =) no estoy segura de para cuando lo tendre, pero lo voy a seguir. Asi que los dejo con este cap xD los leo abajo =)

* * *

Me baje del Jeep del Emmet, queriendo que me tragara la tierra, todos habían escuchado lo que me había gritado. Y si digo TODOS, es que toda la escuela estaba prácticamente ahí. Divise a lo lejos unas sonrisas extrañas provenientes de Tyler, Eric y en especial de Mike. De seguro imaginaban que les enseñaría lo que Emmet y Elliot me enseñaran. De solo recordar que Emmet le había puesto un nombre a su, como decirlo, soldado, me entraban unas ganas incontrolables de reírme o venían los escalofríos. Pero me preguntaba ¿Edward tendría nombre al suyo? ¿Y seria verdad que el pequeño Eddie no era tan pequeño de todos modos? Rayos estar esa hora con Emmet me cambio los pensamientos.

Solo fui capaz de darme cuenta que Rosalie y Jasper se acercaban a mí y me saludaban. De acuerdo todo este día, hasta ahora había sido extraño, pero esto era totalmente raro rayando lo macabro. ¿No era que me odiaran? Bueno no tenia nada en contra de llevarme bien con los otros chicos Cullen, pero vamos enserio. ¿En que universo alternativo había despertado hoy?

-Siento que estas confundida-me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa en sus labios y Rose también estaba sonriendo. ¿Enserio, Rose sonríe?

-Es que… esto...ustedes- no encontraba forma de hablar una forma de decirles ¿Por qué rayos me hablan o notan mi existencia? Sin que no les gustara y me comieran. Bueno, me dejaran mas seca que una pasa.

-Jas, creo que esta algo cohibida con nuestro cambio-le dijo Rose dulcemente a su hermano sonriéndome ¿A mi? Wait, ¿Rose se golpeo la cabeza y tiene una embolia cerebral?

-Si, tienes razón. Bueno Bella, como puedes ver ni Alice y Edward están, así que nosotros tres somos tus niñeros.

-Y realmente queremos dejar todo esos tratos que te teníamos, de hecho ahora eres casi una Cullen mas- acoto Rose

-Eh, pues gracias chicos. Creo- les dije con la mejor sonrisa que podía sacar en estos momentos.

-Bueno, veo que le hablan a Bella sin tratar de comérsela- tan oportuno Emmet y sus comentarios

-Oso, no digas eso. Si lo hacemos Edward nos mata. Aparte, bella es casi de la familia

-Claro, ahora vamos a clases-dijo Emmet mientras abrazaba a Rosalie y la besaba como si la vida dependiese de ello. Chicos estamos en la escuela, ¿NO pueden guardar eso cuando estén en su casa?

-Rayos, su lujuria se siente demasiado-bromeo Jasper mientras seguía de pie a mi lado.

-tu hablas de celoso, porque la pequeña Alice no está-contesto Emmet burlón mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Rose y comenzaban a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela.

-No te preocupes, tengo a Bella para eso.-Le respondió Jasper adoptando la misma pose de Emmet y regalarme una sonrisa a mi. Los que se encontraron cerca nos miraron con los ojos como platos, para luego pasar a unas caras de querer matarme a mi o a Jasper.

-Alguien esta celoso-se burlo Rose mirando a nuestros espectadores. – Y tienen razón, Bella es buen partido-me dedico un guiño para luego seguir caminando. Si antes estaba mal, ahora estaba completamente fuera de combate. ¿Rosalie haciendo ese tipo de bromas?

-Bueno, por lo que escuchamos, Emmet te estaba dando clases de Educación Sexual-dijo Jasper mirando alternadamente a Emmet y a mí, cuando nos habíamos detenido en mi casillero para sacar algunas cosas.

-Claro, no puedes andar esperando que esté tranquilo por la vida, cuando Bella no sabe nada del asunto y va a tener que enfrentarse un día a Cobra. – los tres se pusieron a reír por su broma personal ¿Quién carajos era Cobra?

-El amigo de Edward-me tradujo Rosalie, seguramente había visto mi cara de confusión. Me demore un par de segundos en procesar lo que acaba de escuchar y hacer las conexiones necesarias para sacar unos veredictos. Los tres estaban expectantes a mi resultado y cuando logre entenderlo en su totalidad me puse tan roja como un tomate maduro. El traje de Flash no tendría nada que envidiarme. Resultado que se pusieran a reír otra vez. Para poder salvar lo que quedaba de mi orgullo me reí con risitas pequeñas e histéricas.

-Hubiesen escuchado a Bella. La chica se gasta unos pulmones. Estoy seguro que cuando exprese sus orgasmos, no van a tener nada que compararse con los tuyos Rose.-Tanto Jasper como ella me miraron con los ojos como platos.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Bella. Cualquier duda que tengas, puedes preguntarme a mí. Somos como hermanas. –me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Cuando sonó el timbre por fin mi tortura había terminado, por el momento. Nos quedaban los recreos y el almuerzo y como habían dicho, hoy eran mis niñeros.

-Bueno chicos. Los veo después, ¿De acuerdo?- y me dispuse a salir lo mas apurada posible a mi clase. Cuando estaba por irme un gran par de brazos me habían tapado la entrada.

-Bells, Bells, no puedes irte así por así. Te debes de despedir como la gente de nosotros-me dijo Emmet divertido, mientras tomaba mi mochila y se la ponía al hombro. –Ahora despídete como la gente de Jasper y Rose-me dio un empujón y le di su beso en la mejilla a Jasper y a Rose. – ahora, muévete, que te voy a dejar sana y salva hoy en tu asiento. –lo mire con mis ojos abiertos como platos, ¿De verdad había escuchado eso?

-Emmet, en serio, no tienes que…-pero no alcance a decir nada más. Me empujo otra vez y entre a mi sala. Me di cuenta que habían mas asientos que antes, extraño. Me senté al final del aula donde había cerca de cuatro asientos desocupados. Emmet tenía cierto brillo diferente cuando vio donde me senté pero lo deje pasar.

-De acuerdo mi pequeña chica de pulmones mega orgásmicos, te dejo. Nos vemos después-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se unió con Rose y Jasper en la entrada los cuales se despidieron con la mano. Todos los que ya se encontraban en la sala me miraron como si fuera un bicho extraño, por lo visto el comportamiento de Emmet había dado algo de resultado. Hoy por lo visto seria el blanco de muchos cotilleos. Suspire cansinamente y le roge a Dios que nadie se acercara a hacerme algún comentario de lo que había pasado hasta ahora. Estaba absorta mirando por la ventana que no me había dado cuenta cuando el profesor había entrado.

-Alumnos, buenos días.-Tan energéticos que podían ser lo profesores cuando se lo proponían y por el otro lado uno apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Hoy, vamos a tener una visita que se que a todos les va a encantar. Algunos de sus compañeros del curso superior nos acompañaran hoy durante todo el día. Quizás no los verán en todas las clases a todos, pero lo más seguro es que compartan clase con alguno de ellos. Ellos vienen hoy, ya que al ser de los más destacados, los ayudaran y serán como sus tutores. Algo novedoso que propuso el director. Si tienen alguna duda le pueden preguntar a ellos.-todos en el salón estaban alborotandose por la noticia. Las chicas se imaginaban que iban a ser los chicos más guapos que había en el instituto, mientras que los chicos hacían apuestas sobre si se ligarían a alguna. No sé porque pero tenía la sensación de que esto no iba a ser nada bueno para mí.

-Bueno, como todo el mundo quiere saber quiénes son, démosle la bienvenida a el Señor Emmet Cullen, la Señorita Rosalie Hale y el Señor Jasper Hale.- la gran mayoría dio unos grititos de felicidad y saltaron en sus pupitres. Yo no salía de mi shock. ¿Iba a tener a mis niñeros todo el día conmigo?

-Buenos días profesor-Saludo Rosalie muy coquetamente. Resultado toda la población masculina de la clase incluida el profesor estaban babeando por ella. Las chicas miraban con odio a la rubia. Emmet solo se reía.

-Papapapasen aluuumnos-Comenzo a tartamudear el pobre profesor. –Atrás están sus asientos-Oh NONONONO por eso Emmet se veía tan feliz cuando me senté aquí. Rayos maldito día. Malditos niñeros. Maldito duende maléfico que de seguro sabe todo lo que va a pasar el día de hoy. Maldito Edward por haberla dejado sola este día. Cuando llegara iba a estar peor que oso irritado.

-¡Chica orgásmica! Que coincidencia mas grande, ya me extrañas ¿No? Si te hice gritar tanto en la mañana-Emmet y sus comentarios, prácticamente había gritado lo que había dicho. Lo fulmine con la mirada y toda la clase me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, prácticamente los abrían un poco más y se les salían de las cuencas.

-Vamos Emmet, mira como haces que Bella se ponga roja. No tengo ningún problema en compartirte, pero que se lo grites a todo el mundo es otra cosa-Vamos Rosalie, ¿Esa es tu forma de ayudarme?

-Ya dejen a la pobre Bella tranquila. Yo soy el único que puede hablar de Bella, ya que es mi reemplazo cuando Alice no está-Genial y Jasper me faltaba. Toda la clase estaba murmullando por nuestra conversación. Lo único que atine a hacer fue a tapar mi rostro con las manos y por segunda vez en el día rogar que la tierra me tragase.

-Bueno, hoy tendremos una clase muy especial. Hablaremos de un suceso muy importante en la historia de nuestra nación. La Guerra Civil que tuvo origen en 1871

-1861 Profesor-Jasper interrumpió. El profesor lo miro mal y yo ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. Sería la clase de historia más larga de mi vida. No podían hablar de otra cosa que no se eso. Dios tenemos a un traumado por la Guerra Civil, el cual lucho en ella. Y para mas el bendito profesor se equivoca. Jasper estaba totalmente erguido en su pupitre, sentado casi en la punta de este casi saltando de la felicidad por el tema que hoy se te tocaría en historia. Parecía un perro, el cual está listo para salir a jugar.

-Hey Bella, ¿Te quieres divertir a costillas del chico Civil?-Me susurro Rose con una gran sonrisa. Tenía dos opciones, decir no y mandar al diablo todo lo que habíamos progresado en estas horas o el deseo que me carcomía de aceptar la propuesta. Joder a algún Cullen era divertido. Siempre se hacían bromas entre si y ser parte de ellas me apetecía bastante.

-Claro

-En este conflicto se enfrentaron los confederados y…-Vi como Rosalie subía un poco más su minifalda, se habría un poco la chaqueta que llevaba revelando parte de su camiseta y su escote y se sentaba pierna arriba y comenzaba a jugar con su cabello. El profesor miro a Rosalie y no podía dejar de babear-Y hermosas rubias curvilíneas-

-¿Pero qué rayos le ocurre a usted? ¿Seguro que es profesor de Historia? Creo que hizo el curso por correspondencia o sin querer le dieron su titulo-Jasper se había parado y se encontraba gritándole al profesor, el cual aun no salía de su trance de mirar a Rosalie

-De acuerdo, usted salga de allí adelante. No creo que tenga algún inconveniente en que hoy haga la clase. Estoy seguro que se mucho más que usted con respecto a ese tema. –El profesor dejo que Jasper comenzara con su explicación. Y antes de que empezara yo ya tenía el presentimiento que sería una larga clase y que algo terminaría ocurriendo.

-Bueno, como deberían saber, el conflicto fue entre los confederados y los yankees. Pero realmente, los confederados eran muchos mejores. Nada se comparaba con la destreza y la forma de pelear de ellos.

-Esto Jasper. ¿Los confederados no perdieron la guerra?-Pregunto vacilante Adam, un chico al cual no conocía mucho y hablaba demasiado poco. Error, no puedes discutirle a Jasper algo que tenga que ver con la guerra civil.

-Ese no es el punto. Si hubiesen estado ahí, estarían apoyando el hecho de los confederados eran muchos mejores.-Juro que vi salir rayos laser por los ojos de Jasper. Esta realmente seria una clase muy larga. Después de ese incidente con Adam, Jasper comenzó a explicar todo con lujo detalle. Por su puesto no dejo sus emociones para el mismo, sino que a todos nos tenía en un estado de éxtasis.

Pero una de las cosas más graciosas, fue que agarro a Mike y Tyler para demostrar algunas de las maniobras, por su puesto Emmet también ayudo y los pobres terminaron un poco shokeados, ya que no habían tenido la decencia de hacer maniobras no tan elaboradas.

-¡Hey! Jasper tengo una idea-Grito Emmet a todo pulmón. Se parecía a Alice ya que brincaba en su asiento. Rosalie solo se limito a rodar los ojos. Yo estaba riéndome demasiado, por lo visto Jasper seguía jugando con las emociones.

-¿Qué idea Emmet?

-Déjame ver si entendí el conflicto y aparte así le demostramos a todo el mundo. Hagamos una clase mas interactiva-Jasper no alcanzo a responder y ya tenía Emmet enfrente del. Era demasiado gracioso ver a los dos peleando con unas escobas como si fueran espadas.

-Muere maldito Confederado-

-Nunca, estúpido Yankees

-Acéptalo Confederado, los Yankees ganamos. Pateamos sus traseros. Somos los mejores.-Emmet aprovecho un descuido de Jasper y le quito la escoba, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Al ver que había ganado comenzó a cantar "We will rock you" de Queen. Todos en el aula estaban cantando junto con Emmet. Rosalie y yo nos miramos y no podíamos entender como Emmet podía ser tan infantil. Pero al ver los ánimos de todos también nos unimos en los cantos. Cuando los ánimos se calmaron, Jasper había superado un poco su decaimiento.

-Profesor, ya que la clase fue tan amena y todos tomaron parte de ella, le propongo que para la próxima clase les haga un pequeño ensayo. Ya sabe- todos lo miramos con los ojos desorbitados ¿Enserio dijo eso?

-Me parece buena idea-Maldito profesor, genial ahora tengo una prueba de la maldita Guerra Civil. Todo gracias al Emo traumado con la estúpida guerra que no puede aceptar que perdió.

-Y aparte, si tienen dudas, les puedo ayudar. Soy excelente en la materia-Todas las chicas suspiraron, claro. Todas querían pasar tiempo de calidad con algún Cullen. Pero para Jasper, era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Hablar y enseñar sobre la maldita Guerra.

Cuando sonó el timbre salte de mi asiento como si tuviera un resorte pegado en la silla. Bueno ya se acabo una hora. Me quedaba menos, y lo único que deseaba era que el día se terminara muy rápido.

Me despedí lo más rápido de mis niñeros, ya que tenía que llegar rápido a mi clase de Geografía, por lo visto no tenia con ninguno de ellos y eso era algo menos. Los tres estaban discutiendo, ya que Emmet seguía echándole en cara a Jasper el haberle ganado en la Guerra. Dios no entendía como unos vampiros que habían vivido tantos años podían ser tan inmaduros en algunos momentos. Cuando llegue a mi clase me senté y literalmente me tire sobre la mesa. Enterré mi cabeza entre mis brazos y esperaba que el profesor llegara. Cuando estaba en mi momento feliz sentí como alguien me golpeaba el hombro. Levante la mirada con una expresión de furia, si era alguno de mis niñeros, juro por Dios que los iba a matar. Pero mi expresión cambio al darme cuenta que eran Tyler, Mike y Erik. Los tres me miraban tratando de aguantar su risa.

-Hey chicos-los salude, me parecía extraño que vinieran los tres. Vamos no había ningún baile, así que no venían a invitarme a nada. Vi como los tres se sentaban en los pupitres junto al mío y me miraban aun no habría su boca y ya me estaba impacientando.

-Bella, queríamos hablar contigo sobre algo-Comenzó Tyler con una gran sonrisa

-Digan

-Es sobre algunas cosas que hemos escuchado hoy de ti. Más especifico algunos comentarios de parte de Emmet. Mira que dio el espectáculo en el estacionamiento. Y nos morimos por saber realmente lo que ocurre.

-Estamos tratando de entender, ¿A qué se refiere con ser una chica de pulmones orgásmicos?-O por Dios. Nada me puede salir peor el día de hoy. Bueno, de hecho no tengo ni idea de lo que va a seguir sucediendo el día de hoy. Volví a meter mi cabeza entre mis brazos y a jurar que mataría a Emmet Cullen aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

* * *

Fran: ¿Que les parecio? Yo me rei demasiado escribiendolo xD jajaja y espero que les guste =) me alegro por la gente que se da su tiempecito en dejarme un review, aunque sea muy pequeño, pero me alegro. Pronto habra actualizaciones de mis otros fics =), no piensen que los voy a dejar botados. No, para nada. Me demorare pero los tendran. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen algun reviews. Besitos para todo el mundo !! =)


End file.
